


A Tryst

by kenwaroo



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Established Relationship, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaroo/pseuds/kenwaroo
Summary: Капитан невольно задыхается от собственных ощущений и закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в размеренное дыхание Фокусника. Кажется, кто-то сравнивал Параболу с Раем. И да, да, чёрт возьми, это и есть самый настоящий Рай.





	A Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> 25 января 2017. По сути — развернутая версия эвента «A Tryst with The Magician. The sun is splendour». Пол капитана полностью зависит от читателя и его предпочтений.

Воспоминания расплываются в мутное пятно из смешавшихся друг с другом ярких красок, но всеохватывающее чувство неудержимой эйфории нельзя спутать ни с чем. Оно берёт верх над разумом и мыслями, туманит взгляд нежной персиковой дымкой, и капитан податливо растворяется в прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Собственный тихий смех доносится словно издали, а спокойный баритон Фокусника, кажется, звучит прямо в голове. Он терпеливо объясняет, какие ощущения может вызвать самый первый визит в Параболу, то и дело сбиваясь на восхищённый шёпот, увлеченно рассказывая о своём опыте, но никакой рассказ не сравнится с тем, что капитан чувствует сейчас.

Солнечный свет напоминает о мягкой кожуре спелого абрикоса и свежем морском воздухе в Неаполе, и капитан невольно млеет, переплетая их с Фокусником пальцы с удивительной нежностью, которую и не ожидаешь от человека, повидавшего все ужасы Подземноморья и своими силами похоронившего на самом дне тьморя Гору-Кочевник. Инженер гордо улыбается и тянет капитана на себя, невесомо касаясь потрескавшимися губами чужого лба.

— Ещё немного, и я захлебнусь от переизбытка ощущений, — выдыхает капитан и довольно жмурится.

Капитану не хватало этого. Не хватало безмятежного спокойствия, не хватало теплых отблесков на сверкающих изумрудных листьях, не хватало столь приземлённых, но ярких человеческих эмоций и чувств. Сколько бы органов не пришлось заострить для лучшего блага, сколькими бы жизнями не пришлось пожертвовать, какие бы только ужасы с ними не произошли по ту сторону зеркал — ничто не способно унять эту глупую, мелочную потребность. И Фокусник, кажется, только рад помочь в этом незамысловатом деле.

Стоит только инженеру подойти ближе, прижаться чуть сильнее, как вся кожа на теле капитана вспыхивает от удовлетворения и правильности происходящего. Кто-то сравнивал Параболу с Раем. И да, да, чёрт возьми, это и есть самый настоящий Рай. Капитан не знает больше ни одного места, где солнечные лучи насыщенного абрикосового цвета не норовят оставить на бледной коже страшные ожоги, а чужое дыхание, терпко пахнущее успокой-фруктом и мутерсолью, так легко бы смешивалось с дыханием капитана. Осторожная ласка и неспешный поцелуй Фокусника заставляют расслабленно опустить плечи и попросту перестать думать о чем-либо, бережно касаясь кончиками пальцев чужих щёк.

Когда они возвращаются на корабль, у Капитана в волосах блестят изумрудные листья…


End file.
